1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a connector apparatus having a coupling detecting function for detecting whether or not a pair of connector housings for use for the connection of a wire harness of an automobile or the like are properly coupled to each other.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various connector apparatus which have such a coupling detecting function as mentioned above are conventionally known. An notably example of a conventional connector apparatus is shown in FIGS. 29, 30a and 30b. Referring to FIGS. 29, 30a and 30b, the connector apparatus shown includes a pair of connector housings 302 and 304. The connector housing 302 has a contact element accommodating chamber 306 formed therein for accommodating a pair of electric contact elements 308 and 310 in a non-contacting condition while the other connector housing 304 has an operating piece 312 in the form of a resilient cantilever formed thereon and having a free end 314 for engaging with the electric contact element 310 to compulsorily contact the electric contact element 310 with the other electric contact element 308. The connector housing 302 further has an interfering projected portion 316 provided forward of the electrical contact element 310 for contacting, when the connector housings 302 and 304 are not coupled completely to each other, with the free end 314 of the operating piece 312 of the connecting housing 304 so as to resiliently displace the same downwardly as shown in phantom lines in FIG. 30b thereby leaving the electric contact element 310 in a spaced condition from the other electrical contact element 308. However, when the connector housings 302 and 304 are coupled completely to each other, the interfering projected portion 316 of the connector housing 302 is received into an opening 318 formed in the operating piece 312 to allow the operating piece 312 to be returned from the phantom position to another original solid line position, as shown in FIG. 30b, by its own resiliency. Consequently, the contact element 310 is contacted with the other contact element 308 to close a coupling detecting electric circuit in which the electric contact elements 308 and 310 are included.
According to the structure of the connector apparatus, the accommodating chamber 306 for the detecting electric contact elements 308 and 310 is required for the connector housing 302. Accordingly, the connector housing 302 is complicated in profile, which makes molding of resin difficult and cumbersome as much. Further, if the connector apparatus is used in a high temperature environment, the operating piece 312 made of a resin material may suffer from thermal deformation, which in turn will decrease the compulsive force of the operating piece 312 to act upon the electric contact element 310. Consequently, the reliability of the electric connection between the electric contact elements 308 and 310 is deteriorated.
Another example one of a conventional connector apparatus is shown in FIG. 31. Referring to FIG. 31, the connector apparatus shown includes a female connector housing 332 having a pair of coupling detecting terminals 334 and a bifurcated short-circuiting element 336 provided on an outer face thereof. A piece 338 of the bifurcated short-circuiting element 336 is normally held in contact with the coupling detecting element 334 while the other piece 340 is normally held out of contact with the other coupling detecting terminal 334.
Then, if the female connector housing 332 is coupled to a companion male connector housing 342 as seen in FIG. 32, then a resilient locking piece 344 of the male connector housing 342 will ride over and be engaged with an arresting projection 346 on the outer face of the female connector housing 332, thereby locking the female and male connector housings 332 and 342 in a coupled condition. In this instance, an end portion 348 of the resilient locking piece 344 of the male connector housing 342 presses against the piece 340 of the bifurcated short-circuiting element 336 to contact the piece 340 with the opposing coupling detecting terminal 334 as seen in FIG. 32, thereby establishing electric connection between the coupling detecting terminals 334.
According to the structure of the connector apparatus, since the short-circuiting element 336 constituting part of a coupling detecting circuit is exposed outside, it is likely acted upon and deformed by an external force, which deteriorates stabilized contact between the short-circuiting element 336 and the coupling detecting terminals 334. Consequently, operation of the detecting circuit is low in reliability.